


【姚舒】传教士

by HEAVEN_J



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, 露水情缘
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEAVEN_J/pseuds/HEAVEN_J
Summary: 她显得那么淫靡，当她伸出艳红的舌头去舔舐苏明玉指间的粘液时，她几乎就像个妖精。但她又总是那么得慈悲，她垂下眼来再用双手捧起她的脸，她是她的佛，是她一千零一个夜里幻想中的母亲。





	【姚舒】传教士

*姚舒角色衍生拉娘  
*《都挺好》苏明玉X《不再让你孤单》李佩如

【姚舒】传教士

苏明玉认识那个女人那年二十几岁。

二十出头，不算太小，但也算不得大。正念着大四，一边忙着毕业论文，一边忙着把自己磨成老蒙手里一把足够趁手又锋利的剑。她忙得脚打后脑勺，三过宿舍楼而不入，终于把身体忙垮，捂着个口罩来医院看病。

生活中的头痛脑热，病起来像是千万只蚂蚁在身上爬，仿佛下一秒眼睛一闭就该上阎罗殿签到打卡。真上了医院却连吊个瓶的资格都没有，拎上一周份的药就遭医生打发回家，“多喝热水，注意休息”。

苏明玉揣着那包药，被电梯里充斥着的各色病菌逼退，权衡了几秒决定与其进去再来几轮交叉感染，不如费点力气从安全通道走楼梯下去。她倒也还没有病到会在半途昏倒的地步。

楼道里的灯光是全无人气的惨白。苏明玉走过密不透风的第一层，踏进二三楼之间就被迎头而来的冷风吹了个猝不及防。她被逼出一声咳嗽。咳嗽声在她嗓子里困了太久，这下蹿出来便势不可挡，咳得她一阵耳鸣。她好险把肺咽回肚子里，耳鸣反而更加厉害，错觉听见咳嗽声一阵接一阵地在耳朵里回响。直起身来才发现那声音不是错觉，而是这狭窄的通道里确实有另一个人正在一声一声地闷声咳嗽着。

那是个女人。瘦，并且纤细。

瘦跟纤细并不一定是近义词。有的人瘦归瘦，但骨架粗大，即便瘦得嶙峋，看着仍然粗砺恐怖。

但这个女人却很纤细。并不是说她长得有多么得小家碧玉，而是她身体曲线的每一处延展、骨骼的每一个结节，都有一种漫不经心的精巧。她罩一件白色的丝绸衬衫，下身穿着条牛仔热裤，两条腿笔直地从裤管里伸出来，懒散地随便支撑着身体。

她很明显也是个病人。靠在墙上自己替自己举着吊瓶。脸色略白，眼底乌青，断续地咳嗽，偶尔咳得狠了就微微佝偻起背，肩胛骨撑起衬衫，像是某种昆虫的翅膀。她咳得那么严重，还要躲在这里敞着窗户抽烟。细白的手指夹着细白的烟支，用颜色很淡的嘴唇去吸吮烟嘴。烟气被风吹得不可追寻，缠绕进她黑色的发丝中去。

苏明玉站在楼梯口，踯躅着迈出脚步，仿佛踏进一个从未触摸到过的世界。她的脑子里炸开一声尖厉的鸣叫，属于某只不具名的禽鸟，在她的耳膜上飞掠而过，生扯着她的视线粘滞在那个女人身上。

“医院里禁止吸烟吧。”苏明玉听见自己的声音。多管闲事。她一边说一边在脑子里骂道。

那个女人应声侧头来看她。被惊扰的样子只在眼睫上扇动了一下。她用埋着针头的手捏着烟，把烟灰抖进搁在窗台上的易拉罐里：“嗯？”

“我说，”苏明玉重复一遍，“医院里应该是禁止吸烟的。”

“哦。”违规乱纪的人乖巧地点头，把最后一小截烟按进罐子里熄灭。再转向苏明玉的时候便稍皱起鼻子，并不因为违规被抓包而尴尬，反而露出点遗憾的样子，像是在可惜那口白白浪费了的烟，叹气道：“哎呀，被你发现了。”

说完却笑起来，往自己举着吊瓶的手上扫了一眼，理所当然地对苏明玉道：“那正好，我手抽筋了，你能帮我举一下吊瓶吗？”

苏明玉一向讨厌别人毫无道理地支使自己。每当苏明成在家里摆出那副理所当然的少爷架势，都意味着他们即将展开一场恶战。

她藏在口罩下面的嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条线。

她走过去，抬起手接过吊瓶，又用另一只手轻柔地按压过对方高举着的僵硬的手臂。被丝绸布料覆盖着的肌肤有些冰凉。

她说：“哦。”

***

苏明玉不信命。

倘若她信命，她就早该烂在那个胡同院里。规规矩矩地师范毕业，或者不上大学去做个女工，或者干脆从来没有读书，在那个家里做一个包吃住不拿工资的童工保姆。

她不信命。所以她才拼着命把自己的根从那滩烂泥里挖出来。她情愿她的根同她皲裂的指甲一起枯萎，也绝不要困在那个所谓的家里被委屈和偏待灌溉成一颗扭曲的树。

但当她跟那个女人躺到同一张床上，对方的发尾掉进她的领口，呼吸钻进她的口鼻，而她不过在十分钟之前才勉强从对方拿出来开房的身份证上瞥见了她的名字。苏明玉很难说服自己不用“命中注定”来解释这一切，她们必须是注定要在医院的楼道里相遇，也注定要在此时此刻以这样的方式纠缠在一起。否则这一切难免就要显得太不合常理。

那个女人——李佩如，如果苏明玉的匆匆一瞥没有出错的话，她的名字叫做李佩如——跨坐在她的身上，低下头来试图吻她。嘴唇湿润冰凉，吐息里花果调香水和烟草的味道蹿上苏明玉的鼻尖。

苏明玉躲闪着，向后仰着头，伶牙俐齿的嘴难得结结巴巴：“等，等一下……”

“不行，接吻是不可以等的。”李佩如摇着头说道，却还是停下动作，侧着头等待。她的口音奇特，把每个音节都咬得扁平轻软，与苏州女子惯常的轻言软语不同，音节之间更加粘连，吞掉一些本该有的，再拉长一些不该拉长的。她的口音也跟她这个人一样，部分契合这座城市，另外的很大一部分则毫不掩饰自己异乡人的身份。

“你不想要我吻你？”她接着道，俯身凑苏明玉很近，她们的鼻尖交错在一起，“还是，你不想要吻我？”

苏明玉沉进她黑色的瞳仁里。从那双瞳孔深处伸出触角，海水溢过海岸线，闪电是上帝的手指，都探出来紧贴着苏明玉心脏的纹路，跨过右心房攥住左心室。她的问题并不是在询问苏明玉的大脑，而是在询问她的心，要是答错，她就要让她的心脏在胸腔里开出一朵花——枪炮之下绽开一朵蔷薇。

于是苏明玉听见自己的呼吸声，空气从牙缝里钻进她的口腔，外界潮湿的水汽和她嘴里的湿润混杂在舌尖。她咽了口唾沫——可能是她有生以来最刻意的一次——然后说：“不……”

“不想？”

她嘴里的湿润正迅速地干涸：“……不是。”她低声喃喃，口干舌焦，咬咬牙根凑上去亲吻对方。亲吻的动作笨拙得可笑，像个孩子小心地舔食着药片外面的糖衣。

比她年长的女人被她奇妙的稚嫩逗乐，在她的唇下轻笑，咧开嘴露出牙齿，齿间探出一点点舌尖的红色。她伸手点着苏明玉的脑门把她按回床上，低下头吻她。经验丰富的吻与苏明玉的笨拙试探对比鲜明，灵活的舌尖在唇纹上滑出水痕，探进口中沿着她齿根的轨迹扫过口腔中每一个角落。

李佩如吮吻着苏明玉的嘴唇，动作轻柔得更像是抚摸。她身下的人那么年轻，二十出头的年纪，不过只是个孩子。尝起来只有一点点干净的汗水的味道。她用舌尖勾着苏明玉的舌头，张开嘴唇允许她进入自己的领域。

苏明玉向来是个很好的学生，一经示范，她的第二个吻立刻变得有模有样，滚烫地印上对方的嘴唇，谨慎又急切。吮吸的动作用了太大力气，李佩如嘶声后撤，年轻人立刻停下动作，慌张地睁大眼睛。鬓角渗出汗水，被引力带着滚落。

“慢一点。”李佩如轻轻地笑，安抚性地揉捏苏明玉的后颈，手指插进她的发间，低下头再次送上自己的唇舌，“小朋友。”

苏明玉喉间滚动，粘稠的唾液滑下她的喉咙喇得她嗓子生疼。她再一次亲吻年长者的嘴唇，那双温度偏低的嘴唇终于被她火热的体温捂暖，像融化的糖浆，痴痴缠缠地裹在她的舌尖。苏明玉一瞬不瞬地瞪大眼睛，看着她轻缓地喘息，胸腹的曲线起伏波动，像彼此纠缠的风和海浪。听见她偶尔逸出口中的低声呻吟，在耳边久久地萦绕，如同一段模糊不明的咒语。

那个女人终于喘息着拉开彼此的距离，深褐色的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下像是绽开的花瓣。她的唇膏被吻得在唇上斑驳，一半染在苏明玉的唇角。她们都在喘着气，呵出的热气荡开在彼此间的空气之中。

李佩如抬着下巴，垂下眼来睨她，道：“你该摸摸我。”这么说着，却反而松开原本松松捏着的苏明玉的手，细白的手指自腰间向上爬过自己身体的轮廓，丝质衬衫在她的指腹下摇曳出涟漪。

苏明玉的手像是有自我意识一样追着对方的手指向上，径直探进衬衫里抚过一片光滑滚烫的皮肤。

牛仔热裤被扔下床去，衬衫只勉强挂在女人的臂弯。

“进来这边。”她说。

她的腰身缓缓地摆动，像是蛇，冰冷的烈火中的蛇。她的身体里紧得令人头晕目眩。

她发出像是低吟般的喘息，眼角滑下泪水。苏明玉无师自通地亲吻她的眼角，却发现自己也正在哭泣。

她哭得太厉害，几乎要被自己的眼泪呛死。她心里充斥着的满足感让她无处可逃。只能够难以自控地落泪，因为快感，或者因为内心深处不可为人道的痛苦压抑。她更用力地顶进李佩如的身体里，感受到对方的指甲同样狠狠地划在自己的后背上。

“哈啊……”她们一起发出呻吟。

苏明玉艰难地换气，把脸埋进年长女人的颈窝，像是在企图逃开一切——逃开外界同她纠结不清的一切阴霾。

李佩如一边因为欢愉流泪，一边咬着苏明玉的嘴唇发出低哑的笑声。

***

她们不时地做爱。

李佩如会突然地出现在苏明玉面前，然后顺理成章地做爱。大多时候是她进入她。很少的时候也会反过来。

她抽烟抽得很凶，喝酒也向来不做节制。

她甚至偶尔在性爱中也叼着根吸烟，烟蒂在动作间掉落，烫得苏明玉瑟缩。

苏明玉见过她醉得意识模糊的时候。脸上满满的都是潮红，头发散乱在肩上，眼睛迷离地四处乱飘。

这种时候她就会把自己蜷得很小，缩进苏明玉的怀里，一只手揽着年轻人的脖子，另一只扯着她的衣领，说小朋友，不要相信爱情，爱情都是王八蛋，知道吗？

苏明玉扯着嘴角笑笑——她连亲情都不相信，当然只把爱情当作虚幻泡沫的狗屁。

那女人没得到她的回答，有些不满地用力拽了拽她的衣领：“听见了嘛？”

苏明玉觉得有一对蝴蝶在自己的胃里纠缠着试图挣脱束缚飞翔。

她舔了舔嘴唇，回答说好。

李佩如于是很满意地吸吸鼻子，揽着苏明玉脖子的手向上摸了摸年轻人的发顶，说好乖。

***

她显得那么淫靡，当她伸出艳红的舌头去舔舐苏明玉指间的粘液时，她几乎就像个妖精。但她又总是那么得慈悲，她垂下眼来再用双手捧起她的脸，她是她的佛，是她一千零一个夜里幻想中的母亲。

***

李佩如教她吸烟。

苏明玉从没想过吸烟。她把命看得很重。她前半段生命里的所有人都看轻她这条命，所以她必须得把自己的命看得比什么都重。但当李佩如躺在她的膝头，把半截烟递到她的嘴边时，苏明玉只是低下头慢慢地含住滤嘴，往里吸气。

她毫无意外地被呛到。而李佩如大笑出声，不管不顾地按着她的脖子跟她接吻。

女人扬起的脖子有漂亮的曲线，白色的皮肤上零零散散红色的吻痕。

苏明玉被那缀着红的白色晃得失神，回过神来李佩如已经站起身来，套上了裤子，还没扣上扣，又要低下头来亲亲年轻人的脸颊，说下次见。

苏明玉点头，伸手去替她扣好裤子，轻飘飘地吻她的肚脐。

李佩如被她亲得痒了，直笑着向后闪躲。

***

她的离去同她的到来一样，毫无征兆、无声无息。

她只是寻常地跟苏明玉道别，然后便再也没有出现。

苏州那么小，苏明玉却再也没有发现过她的踪迹。就像是曾经的一切都只是发生在她大脑中的臆想。

除了她肋骨上一个小小的烫伤的疤痕。

很多年以后苏明玉拽着一个男人的领子的时候很突然地想起李佩如。

想起她低下头吻她，想起她站在门口轻巧地抬手一挥的样子。

苏明玉闭上眼让面前的男人吻她，面容平和得像是一个信徒。

她又听见了禽鸟的鸣叫声。

如此悲切。


End file.
